The rapid development of the connected vehicle has changed the automotive industry. Connected vehicles already use production cellular networks to support emergency response, in-car WiFi hotspots, and infotainment, among other features. However, the current cellular network or radio protocol is optimized for mobile devices, for example for better battery life of the cellphone, not for vehicles.